


Sleeping Bro-ty

by Soul4Sale



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, High School Ages, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh couldn’t help that Chris was so comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Bro-ty

**Author's Note:**

> Seeking more prompts, and came up on this one. Thought it would be cute to do as a pre-slash story.
> 
> Side Note: Josh is 18 here, Chris is 17. 
> 
> Prompt: Person A and Person B are both on a couch and Person A catches Person B dozing off, maybe snoring a bit. Person B wakes themself up and Person A laughs and tells Person B that they’re tired and should sleep. Person B denies being tired at all to try and spend more time with Person A. Person A just smiles and wraps around Person B until they both doze off.

Friday nights were always Josh Washington’s favorite. He and Chris had been doing Dude’s Night In every Friday for six years, now, and they never disappointed. Between games, movies and talking they always had a good tie. Lately, the platonic touching had gone a little towards the ‘intimate cuddling’ side, but neither really said anything about it.

Sometime during Labyrinth, Josh had leaned over against him, resting his head on his best friend’s shoulder, and Chris’ arm had come around his to pull him in tight and tuck him in. By the Bog Of Eternal Stench scene, he was snoring softly. A gentle, fond smile worked over the blonde’s lips as he watched the other sleep for a second or two, attention turning back to the movie once he was sure the other was comfortable.

It was hard to deny that, unguarded and asleep like that, the brunet’s face looked impossibly young, his slightly slack-jawed expression leaving him almost looking dead. The steady breath on his neck reassured him, though, even as Chris felt heat rising to his cheeks. Absently letting his hand brush the other’s arm, thumb eventually rubbing soothing circles there, he started when the brunet suddenly shot upright and gasped a little. Laughing softly, he pulled the other back into his side, shaking his head.

“Josh, if you’re that tired, you should go to sleep.” His tone was meant to be chastising, but came off more amused. Blearily looking at the blonde, the elder male snorted.

“Nuh, you’re not my dad Chris, you can’t set a bedtime fo--” A yawn broke his sentence and he rubbed his eyes as he continued, “For me. I’m not even that tired.” Really, though, he just wanted to spend more time with Chris’ arm wrapped around him.

With a smile fitting a prince, the blonde began to shift them around, laying on his back with josh on his stomach between his legs, head pillowed on his chest. 

“Then lay with me and we’ll finish the movie.” Pulling the throw blanket off the back of the couch, he smiled sweetly at Josh’s blush before returning his eyes to the TV.

Neither would admit that, when they did tip off into sleep, it was the most restful sleep they’d ever had until much later. Their snuggles on the couch in the basement went uninterrupted, even when Hannah slipped downstairs to try and get them up for breakfast. She didn’t have the heart to wake them, simply tossing another blanket over them and returning upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> D’aww, I love writing fluff too much. xD Thank you guys for keeping me writing. I love every fave, follow, reblog, kudo, comment, all of it, that I get. On to the next one~


End file.
